The One
by Jade Oneill
Summary: Nate and Mitchie. Hmmmm. Response to challenge by x.o.x PceLuvJonas x.o.x


Authors Note: This is for the Camp Rock Challenge posted by x.o.x PceLuvJonas x.o.x. This is a Nate/Mitchie song fic. And I will apologize now to anyone who might take offense at the fact that I kind of had to make Shane the bad guy in the story. Trust me I didn't really want to because Shane is played by my favorite Jonas Brother - Joe. So anyway, I hope you guys enjoy. Oh, by the way this is the first challenge I've done. Feel free to review.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song: "The One" by Gary Allen or Camp Rock or the characters in Camp Rock. Because if I did I would so not be where I am right now.

The One

I must be crazy. That's the only explanation for it. What else could it be? Considering the fact that I kind of have a thing for my best friend's girlfriend. Okay, let me amend that – my best friend's ex-girlfriend. I know right. But unfortunately I've liked her for a while now. And I do mean a while.

But I'm not one of those people who would try to move in on someone else's girlfriend, even though their relationship was on the rocks. Yeah, their breakup was bound to happen. She finally decided that she had had enough.

And, I can't really say I blame her. Let me give you a little background first. You see, my best friend and band mate, Shane Grey (yes I did say Shane Grey) was kind of acting like a jerk. So as a result, he got sent back to Camp Rock to be a guest instructor. Everyone hoped this would improve his image to the public and maybe, if we were lucky, he would change back to who he used to be. You know before all the fame.

He did change, because there was this girl with the voice. Then there was this other girl that treated him like a normal person. Then he got hurt when he found out she lied to everyone about who her mom was, because she wanted to fit in. So after all this, Shane threw himself into his music and finding the girl with the voice. Turns out both girls were actually the same girl – Mitchie Torres. To make a long story short, sparks flew and they hooked up.

Now let's fast forward a year later. Okay, now we're back to the part where she broke up with him. Why you might ask? They were practically a perfect couple at first. She was the girl who made Shane Grey change. He even arranged for her to go on tour with us and sing some of her songs.

Well, about three months ago, for whatever reason, Shane regressed back to the ego-inflated, "I'm all that" rock star attitude. This started to cause all kinds of problems. Some were work related. The rest were relationship related.

He started to be a real jerk to Mitchie. She'd get upset and cry, he would apologize, and then the rock star Shane would rear his ugly head again. This went on for about three months before she finally told him she'd had enough. Well, he stormed off of the parked bus, ticked as all heck, and she just sat on the couch quietly crying.

I felt really bad for her, because I know how much she likes him. You see over the past year, whenever Shane wasn't around and she needed someone to talk to, she talked to me. She didn't have a lot of people to talk to, so we became really good friends. I swear that's all we are, even though I developed feelings that are more than just friend like for her. So like the good friend I am, I walked over, sat down next to her, and let her cry on my shoulder.

About a month later, things were still pretty tense whenever they happened to be in the same room together. Of course it didn't help matters that Shane was doing everything he could to make it look like their relationship didn't mean that much to him. So yeah, I did kind of want to punch him every single time he went on a date with some girl he met. Because then I would end up with Mitchie crying on my shoulder again.

The only thing I could think was how she deserved so much better than this. She deserved someone who really loves her. So I made a decision to finally tell her how I feel. I came up with a plan, then just had to wait for the right time to implement it.

That time came about a week later, when I knew she was the only one on the bus. I left her a note and a CD that had a song I had heard that I thought was perfect to tell her how I feel. So I stood leaning outside the bus waiting for her to find it. In the background I could hear her moving around. Then I heard the song.

_No rush though I need your touch_

_I won't rush your heart_

_Until you feel on solid ground_

_Until your strength is found, girl_

_I'll fill those canyons in your soul_

_Like a river lead you home_

_And I'll walk a step behind_

_In the shadows so you shine_

_Just ask it will be done_

_And I will prove my love_

_Until you're sure that I'm "the one"_

_Somebody else was here before_

_He treated you unkind_

_And broken wings need time to heal_

_Before a heart can fly, girl_

_I'll fill those canyons in your soul_

_Like a river lead you home_

_And I'll walk a step behind_

_In the shadows so you shine_

_Just ask it will be done_

_And I will prove my love_

_Until you're sure that I'm "the one"_

_Trust in me and you'll find a heart so true_

_All I want to do is give the best of me to you_

_And stand beside you_

_Just ask it will be done_

_And I will prove my love_

_Until you're sure that I'm "the one"_

After it ended, I waited, because I knew she was reading what I wrote. And probably rereading it. It was short. All it said was –

I'll give you the time you need to heal. Just know I love you- and will wait forever.

-Love Nate

Turns out I didn't have to wait long. Mitchie came barreling out the door looking as beautiful as ever. She saw me standing there. I merely stared back at her. I noticed she still had my note in her hand. As I looked in her eyes, I knew that she had some feelings for me.

She walked over to me, leaned up, and gently kissed me on the cheek. "Thank you," she whispered as her hand intertwined with mine. So yeah, I might have to give her time, but at least I know that I'm "her one."

The End


End file.
